Dimensional Heroes Spirits: Planet Robobot
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Returning to Dream Land to find Ogama, the group is stunned to see a fully mechanized Popstar. Will they be able to stop whoever is behind this and save the nature of this cute little world?
1. Prologue

In the midst of space where there was nothing but floating debris, a ship drifted through it. This is the world of Dead Space. Here, one single engineer looks to find answers in the depths of this dark world. His name, Isaac Clarke.

"Anyone tracking us?" his partner, Ellie, asked.

"No, not that I can see. And it looks like…. yep, there, Tau Volantis." Isaac said. Suddenly, a surge of mental energy coursed through him.

"Aaaargh!" Isaac yelled straining.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ellie asked.

"I'm seeing...these images." Isaac said. "It's just flashes, but… there was a weird creature that looked like some...cat? He showed images of conflict, a huge battle between humans and creatures, said he wanted me to represent his kingdom."

"Whatever it was, we now know where answers to the Markers, the Necromorphs, to all of this lies." Ellie said.

"I'm not so sure Ellie, if you'd seen what I just saw…. How can it not be connected to the Markers?" Isaac asked.

"This is a waste of time Isaac. Everything we need to should be and is on Tau Volantis." Ellie said.

"I know. But Something tells me I cant ignore this." Issac said. "Stay on course. If i can, I'll catch up with you later."

Isaac left out of the door as he can across a large psychic rift. Going through it, he found himself in a place where the rocks floated in midair due to psychic crystals underneath each one.

"Strange. These land masses. It appears they're only staying up because of the peculiar crystals beneath." Isaac said looking at them.

"Yes. Our kingdom thrives using these crystals to stay afloat." said a voice as Isaac saw a creature with whiskers while wielding a single spoon in his hand. "Are you the one they call Isaac Clarke?" it asked.

"Yeah, I am, and you're from Illusio, I can tell. So I'm…" Isaac began.

"In Illusio right now, to be precise, the grounds where the castle is. I am Kadabra, a top general and aide to the king. He has requested me to bring you to him." Kadabra said.

"So I'm his warrior. Wonder who else gets picked?" Isaac asked.

"You do not ask that. Now, I ask that you follow me." Kadabra said leading Isaac inside.

Meanwhile, in another dimension where the city was revolving around gravity, a girl in black clothing was walking up the walls with a cat. Next to her was an elder in a purple coat.

"Gade, I feel like I'm getting used to these powers every day." she said.

"Hmm, maybe it's just the illusion of control. Or of power, Kat." Gade said.

"So, if I control it more, I can protect Heckesville, defeat the Nevii.." Kat said.

"Now now, dont be so hasty. But, have you noticed the strange things that have been happening as of late?" Gade asked pointing to the shadows as it seemed like their moved on their own.

Kat deactivated her powers and fell down. "It feels like their calling to me. They want me to go to a place where darkness roams." Kat said.

"Yes. I had the same feeling as well. Somewhere in a universe beyond ours, there is a story of a kingdom completely shrouded in darkness. It is named Yaksha." Gade said.

"Then… am I who they chose? But.. I dont know what for.." Kat said.

"Well, the only best solution there is...is to ask them yourself." Gade said.

He opened his cloak, revealing a partial as Kat and her companion, Dusty, jumped right through.

On the otherside, Kat found herself in a courtyard with dead trees and darkness moving across the sky like clouds. "So this is the dark kingdom." Kat said.

"Ah you made it." said a voice as Kat saw a fox like creature approach her. "I welcome you, to my humble abode. My name is Zoroark. And I am the king of this kingdom." he said.

"We brought you here for a reason. Weeks ago, the all seeing king of Aurora, Arceus, foresaw a crisis happening in a part of the universe. So he has urged all of us to find warriors to represent us. I have heard tales of you, Kat, which is why I have picked you." Zoroark said.

"So, where do I go? Will there be others?" Kat asked.

"Currently, counting you, four have been selected so far. Two of them are heading to a certain place. You will be travelling there along with another warrior, picked recently by Illusio. Will you fight for us?" Zoroark asked.

"Of course. If I need to help someone, I cant Ignore it! Can you take me to wherever the leader of the warriors is here now."

"Leader? You misunderstand. The warriors we pick are independent parties. There are no leaders." Zoroark said. "But, we will take you to where they will gather. Its a small planet called Popstar. You will be sent there."

Zoroark then raised the shadows as Kat entered them.

"Do not fear the shadows girl. Have a clear mind and calm heart and they will take you there." Zoroark said.

Kat walked through them as she found herself on a green field just as Isaac was teleported there.

"So, are you this other warrior?" Kat asked.

"I'm Isaac Clarke, but I don't know you." Isaac said taking a stance.

"Kat. I was sent here by Zoroark of Yaksha." Kat said.

"I see." Isaac said lowering his guard.

"So why were we sent by Illusio and Yaksha here?" Kat asked.

"I'm pretty sure it has something to do with that." Isaac said pointing to the skies. A massive ship was bearing down over them, dropping pylons into the ground and piercing the planet itself. It mechanized anything it touched, creating specific zones of the core.

"Invaders?" Kat asked.

"And It looks like they've already taken out two primry defenses." Isaac said seeing the destroyed Dedede Castle and Meta Knight's Halberd faling from the sky. "Let's not wait fot the others. Lets go to one of these points and find whoever's in charge. Were closest to the Ocean sector, so we'll start there. Ready?"

"Yes. This must stop." Kat said as the two ran into action.


	2. Patched Plains

The vehicles soared side by side to popstar and saw the machine.

"Oh man, we only came for Tsuchigumo's rival, but now Popstar is in Danger again?" Yosuke said.

"I recognize that ship. It belongs to the Hattman Company." Jexi said. "They're a very successful company that specializes in inventions and scientific breakthroughs."

"But why would they attack a planet? We need to get down there and find Kirby." Hope said.

"Well, a company needs materials. My best guess is that they came to mine out all of Popstars resources." Rise said.

"That just makes it worse. We're going down there." Dan said.

The ships soon landed down below where the little puffball was already in action and on the run.

"Drop me, I'm going in." Hope said falling through a hatch and in front of Kirby.

"Hey Kirby. You never miss a beat when it comes to this stuff, huh?" Hope said.

"Hi!" Kirby said before a robot ran toward them only to be knocked away by Tsuchigumo.

"You! This was not a good time to come back." Tsuchigumo said.

"Hey, we wanted to get your rival, because Fukai's intel said someone named Gokai was going after him." Hope said.

"Rival? Ogama! That stupid frog was here?" Tsuchigumo said.

"What is it with you hating him? Frogs and spiders have nothing against each other." Hope said.

"You wouldn't understand. You never will or could." Tsuchigumo said.

"I guess youre probably right…" Hope said before seeing a robitic tree barreling to them. "Okay, a robotic tree. That's new even for this place."

"They are the result of the invaders. They're mechanising anything they view as a threat." Tsuchigumo said knocking the tree away. "It won't be long before Popstar is cold and heartless."

"Whoa. Heavy." Hope said. "What do we need to do?"

"Five spikes are in Popstars five points. We need to go to each one and remove them." Tsuchigumo said.

"Sounds easy enough." Hope said as they walked forward only to see a medium sized robot drop down. It roared.

"Heres a little welcome from this planet!" Hope said knocking the pilot out of the cockpit. Kriby, out of curiosity, commandeered it, which made the robot walker turn pink and look like kirby's face.

"Interesting. It appears the operators have the same physiology as Kirby. Meaning...he can operate them." Tsuchigumo said.

"Cool. Kirby's Robobot is in action." Hope said.

"You seriously wanna call it that?" Tsuchigumo asked.

"Lets just go." Hope said.

By operating the mech, Kirby could now enable the armor to scan certain enemies and copy their powers the same way he does. These were called modes.

"Awesome. That thing is so awesome!" Hope said.

The robot could also use its arms to solve puzzles that no one else could. It was the ultimate in a power for Kirby.

Up ahead, Kirby saw several small cell like creatures looking over a few of the mechanized trees.

"It seems the experiments are proven very successful." one of them said.

"Indeed. Another success for the company and our guild." the other said.

"Hey!" Hope said getting their attention. "you with Haltmann? What's the name of your guild?"

"We are the Solosis. And we work for Metallic Genius, a science guild who specializes in all aspects of science." one of them said.

'Solosis. You guys are cell pokemon. Makes sense for you guys to be part of this. Why work with this company?" Hope asked.

"To further our research experiments of course." one of them said.

"Hattman Works Company has a massive Science division, which we are proud to be part of." another of them said.

"So you want to help them?" Hope asked.

"We don't care what happens as long as our research evolves along with the company." they said.

"Okay, I;ve heard enough. I'm shutting you down. Who's your final form?"

"You mean Reuniclus? Our Guild Master? He's busy attending to some very important experiments." one of them said.

"Anyone you have now that I can fight to get past?" Hope said as the two of them looked at each other.

2 seconds later…

Hope was flying through the air landing head first against a tree as the two Solosis approached.

"We don't condone acts such as fighting, but you were pushing it lower lifeform." one of them said.

"Do not interfere with the research we are conducting." the other said as they floated off.

"Okay. They were tougher than I thought. I really should learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes." Hope said getting up.

"You need to cease talking." Tsuchigumo said. "Or else you'll get us all into even more trouble."

"Good to know." Hope said as they moved on. They then encountered the others fighting another robotic tree.

"What kept ya?"

"We had to find the Code Cubes that opened the gate here. We have them all but right now, we're dealing with these robo trees." Kirito said.

"Theres only one. It's called Clanky Woods. Its dangerous." Hope said.

"Well, Clanky here's the one guarding the way to the spike and he's not going easy." Natsu said.

"Time to do some robotic lumber jacking." Hope said. "Take it Kirby!" Hope said.

The Robobot Armor then scanned one of Yosuke's Kunai. "Weapon scanned. Switching to Cutter Mode." the armor said as two buzzsaws appeared on the hands of the mech.

Clanky Woods then appeared and roared.

"You want some? Well, come on!" Rainbow said.


	3. Clanky Woods

After reaching the pylong with Clanky woods down their necks, Kirby ditched his armor and was about to do it old school.

"All right. Time to tear down another living tree by its roots." Zephyr said firing at it.

"I'm there on that!" Gemini said slicing away at the trees roots.

"Erica, blast it with some holy light!" Hope said.

"Of course! Sacred Light!" Erica said hitting it with light, but nothing happened. "It didn't work?" Erica said.

"Clanky Woods is a machine. That attack would only affect living beings." Tsuchigumo said.

"Okay. So the hitting it with Sacred Light Plan is out." Hope said.

"I think I have a better idea." Tails said. "Clanky Woods is a machine, right? So it has a processor. I can hack it and take control with enough time."

"Consider the time bought." Sonic said rushing into the battle.

"Dont deactivate it, we just need enough time for tails to hack it." Aelita said.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm just gonna play with him for a bit." Sonic said dodging the robots moves.

Clanky Woods started to become irritated as it began to fire missiles out of its mouth.

"How are you doing with hacking this walking junkpile, Tails?" Zephyr asked.

"Almost...Got it!" Tails said smiling as Clanky Woods stopped. "And now..this." Tails said pressing a key.

The robot itself then began to attack its own body after an order was put into it.

"What going on?" Morgiana asked.

"I activated the auto destruct sequence for it." Tails said.

After a few minutes, the robot was nothing but scrap after tearing itself apart right there on the ground.

"Yeah, you did it!" Hope said.

"And… I just signaled the pylon to deactivate." Tails said.

"Great. One down four to go. This should be pretty fun, shutting down an evil company like this." Ranma said.

"Why do I get the feeling we're going to regret this?" Sokka groaned.

"Well, we already started, so its already too late to turn back now, yall." Komasan said.

"Yeah. Let's take down Hattman Works together." Jexi grinned. 


	4. Resolution Road

Arriving into the area, they saw that the place had quickly become a small urban downtown area with cars and such.

"Wow. Didn't take them long to get into modern society." Odd said.

"Yeah. Looks like the technological age is in full throttle." Robin said.

"And now, we have to tear it down. Let's get to the Pylon and...what the?" Hope began.

Before the group, they saw strange creatures with big heads and three blinking lights on their hands approach random Waddle Dee's and do something to them.

"What are those things?" Gemini asked.

"They're Elgyem. Must be from Steel Genius." Fuyunyan said. "It appears they're rewriting the Waddle Dee's memories, making them adapt quicker to the city."

"I see. So that's why they aren't reacting to it. They think its all normal for them." Linkle said.

"Should we stop them?" Hope said.

"Not a good idea. Elgyem operate like a linked force, a hive mind if you will. We attack one, itll send out a distress signal alerting the other Elgyem." Fuyunyan said.

"Well, how are we supposed to get past these guys? Ask nicely?" Vector said.

"Let's just walk past them. They can't stop all of us." Yang said.

They snuck past and found a new enemy. Kirby quickly sucked it up and became ESP kirby. He also found out he could become Jet Kirby.

"Another new copy ability. And I guess he hasn't used jet in a while." Hope said before noticing something was wrong. "Guys? I think we have company."

Walking down a nearby alley came a very hairy creature with a long tail which it bounced on and wearing the Kaima mask.

"Another Kai Servant." Fuyunyan said.

"Keukegen Kai!" it said bouncing toward the group.

"What can this one go? clog drains?" Nami groaned before seeing her hair grow longer and grab her arms. "What the?"

A lot of the other heroes noticed their hair growing longer and restraining them as well.

"Keukegen is a Yo-kai that can accelerate hair growth to infinite lengths." Fuyunyan said.

"I shall capture you...for the Elgyem to work on." Keukegen Kai said as the Elgyem began to approach.

"If those things get hold of us, they'll wipe out all our memories." Gray said.

"So? How do we stop this?" Hope said.

"Sunset! You got a barber yokai?" Rainbow asked

"Doesn't matter if I do. My hair is keeping my arms apart. I can't reach the watch." Sunset said.

"I think...I got an idea." Lucy said pulling out a golden key. "OPEN! Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"

Appearing before them was a man with two scissors in his hands and a styled hairdo. "You rang, baby?"

"That's a crab?" Keukegen said.

"Cancer! Time for a haircut!" Lucy shouted.

"You got it baby." Cancer said cutting up the wild hair before turning attention to Keukegen.

"Get away from me! I'm too young to be barbered." Keukegen said in fear.

"Erica! Fuyunyan! Now!" Hope shouted as they both performed the rituals and purified Keukegen as he fell over and dropped his medal.

"Sweet thinking, Lucy. youre really quick when it comes to Celestial Spirt choice." Ruby said.

"No big deal. Its like something that happens on a daily basis." Lucy said.

"Call me when you need another haircut, baby." Cancer said before disappearing.

"He calls you baby?" Weiss asked.

"Its pretty much all girls." Lucy said.

"Uh, I hate to burst the bubble, but we still have a problem." Espio said pointing to the Elgyem approaching them.

"I'm sorry, we dont wish to fight you." one of them said.

"Really?" Hope asked.

"But, regrettably, we have no choice. You interfered with our colonization experiment set before us by the Beheeyem and you must pay." another one said.

"So forgive us for this beating." another said.

The Elgyem charged.

"Not going through another humiliation like that again. Lucy, what else you got?" Hope asked.

"Don't bother with another spirit. We can handle these guys the old fashioned way." Luffy said as Jexi's group charged in and attacked the Elgyem with ease.

It wasn't too long as a pile of unconscious Elgyem were seen.

"We're sorry it had to come to this, but we'll make it up to you later." Jexi said.

Kirby grabbed a Robobot armor and spotted another Jet enemy. "Target scanning now, Initiating Jet Mode."

The Robobot Armor then gained Jet wings and became like a jet as it soared through the air, firing at flying enemies in the air.

"Wow. Starting to wish it was bigger. Then we could ride in a robo mecha flyer. That would be awesome." Lemon said.

"Hmm. Flying Mecha?" Franky said writing the idea down for later.

Meanwhile in the pylon…

"Hmm. It appears someone has stopped our experiment in progress downtown." said a brown big headed creature to two others.

"Indeed. It appears those heroes have interfered with our colonization experiment." another said.

"They're approaching the pylon. Looks like we'll have to initiate the special defense protocal Hattman Works left for us." the lead one said.

"But its still experimental!" the first one said.

"We have no choice in the matter." the lead one said.

"Right. Starting up Project API." the two of them said.


	5. Holo Defense API

The group entered through the gate where inside was a floating station with the three brown big headed creatures.

"We welcome you...Dimensional Heroes and Shining Hope Squad...to your ends." they all said.

"You're the Beheeyem right? The ones in charge of this project?" Hope asked.

"Indeed. We are in charge here. And thanks to you all, you ruined the chance for an entirely different species to adapt to modern society." One of them said.

"And we cannot let that go. We are afraid we must eliminate you all now." the lead one said.

"Activating defense mechanism. Setting difficulty to level ten." they said as appearing on the ground was four crystals. "Holo Defense API is online."

"A defense system?" Jeremie asked.

"Its much more than that. Run K App." a Beheeyem said as the crystals took on the appearance of Kracko.

"It can turn into things?" Katara said.

"Much more than that. Like Kirby, it can also copy the abilities of who it transforms into." Another of the Beheeyem said.

"I get it. So if we beat all of these holos, it'll damage the program and shut it down. Way to go, you stupid Beheeyem." Rainbow said.

"Well, didn't take them long to figure it out. Holo Kracko, destroy them with lightning!" they shouted as the Holo Kracko fired lightning at them.

"Destroy them with lasers!" Hope said as everybody stared. "What? Someone had to make that meme."

"Or...I could do this." Volt said firing a bolt of lightning at the yellow crystal, making Holo Kracko vanish.

"K app is offline. Running D app." a Beheeyem said as appearing in the air were two globes with wings and faces of evil.

"What are those?!" Hope said in shock.

"They're Doomers. An extinct species here in Dreamland." Fuyunyan said.

"I figured out the way to beat this guy. Attack the crystals with something of the same color!" Hope said.

"The D app is powered by the purple and red crystal. Destroy that one!" Vector said.

"I got it!" Sonic said running past the Holo Doomers and kicking the crystal, breaking it.

"D App is offline. Switching over to I App." a Beheeyem said as a lizard creature appeared on the ground, frost coming from its mouth.

"Holo Ice Dragon is online!" a Beheeyem said.

The Ice Dragon took a deep breath as ice came from its maw.

"A dragon huh? Too easy!" Natsu said running right at the Dragon, kicking it and wrecking the blue and white crystal making it.

"I app offline too. Only C app is left. Running." Beheeyem said as a Coily Rattler appeared before them.

"Okay, Ive had just about enough of this." Hope said. "Toph, give me a boost to that control room!"

"On it." Toph said as she hoisted Hope to the control room.

"Intruder in controls. Eliminate immediately!" the three Beheeyem said getting ready to use Psychic.

Hope then began to be slowly lifted into the air by the three Beheeyem.

"I think its time I finally see what these can do." Hope said taking the Kaima medals out. "It's show time! Calling...Yakkai! Yo-kai Medal! Do your thing!"

"Beginning Summoning."

Oh oh the Kaima!

Beware the Kaima!

So evil! So naughty!

Oh oh, the Kaima!

"Kaima summon now active."

"Yakkai!" Yakkai said appearing behind the Beheeyem. "Bye bye! Power Drain!" Yakkai said draining the three Beheeyem of energy.

Hope was soon freed of the Psychic as he kicked out all three of the Beheeyem just as the last crystal was shattered.

"Its over. Shut down this area, now. And tell Reuniclus that this planet is not for the experiments you guys are conducting." Hope said.

"Impossible. Reuniclus is in the middle of an experiment himself. He shuts himself out from the outside world. We couldn't contact him even if we tried." the Beheeyem said.

"Doesn't matter. I already shut down the pylon. We're done here." Tails said.

"Next area is all water based. We'd better choose who to go, because we got Devil Fruit-" Hope began.

"You don't need to make the choice. We're going to wait for you guys at the next place on the map, okay?" Luffy said with the other Devil Fruit users.

"Okay. Now, lets get to Overload Ocean, people." Hope said.


	6. Overload Ocean

The next area was indeed water based, but also with areas of metal platforms.

"Hmm. It looks like they're planning to mine out all of Popstars water for their company." Sci-Twi said looking at the pipes.

"Ive got the advantage here, but we can never be too careful. Who knows what Steel Genius could be planning." Juvia said.

"Uh...look in the water." Usopp said as inside were strange fish with a mix of purple, yellow and light blue scales as long as big lips with sharp teeth and even a growth on its head.

"What the heck are those things?" Hsien-Ko said.

"Those are Bruxish. They're Psychic Water Type Pokemon we located in Alola." said a new voice as they saw a bigger cell like creature overlooking them.

"A Duosion, the evolved form of Solosis." Fuyunyan said.

"Indeed. We're studying to see how well they adapt to a new ocean. Seems like its going well so far." Duosion said.

"So we gotta fight under water? We got two good girls for that. Lucy's got Aquarius, and Juvia, well...Juvia. We can easily handle them." Hope said.

"You're seriously going to disrupt an adaption experiment?" Duosion said. "This could be a chance to spread the species."

"Youre probably right. So.. we wont fight. After all, they are new to the pokemon world." Hope said.

"hmm? " Duosion asked. "Why are you not attacking. My records say Jexi's group usually solves problems with their fists first."

"Sometimes when a certain blue guy wants to take charge. But others, we normally think it through before attacking." Jexi said.

"Yeah, and I know that was me you were referring to. But I learned something. Fists arent all you need. Sometimes, you gotta use your mind to get through things." Hope said.

"Well, glad you see things our way." Duosion said.

The group just looked down at the Bruxish below as the growths on their heads opened revealing a flower like growth with a pearl in the center of it.

"You see, the pokemon are thanking you for leaving them be in their own way." Duosion said.

"Are those real pearls?" Nami asked.

"Yes. We believe them to be the source of their psychic abilities." Duosion said.

"Yeah, so hands off, Nami." Zoro said.

"Please. Like I would try and steal their pearls." Nami said while looking at the pearls being closed up by the Bruxish.

"Well, let's keep moving on." Hope said.

They snagged a Robobot for Kirby and let it copy a wheelie for Wheel mode. It then drive across the terrain before reaching the pylon at some base in the water. Just then, they saw two shapes enter the building, and both were flying in the air.

"Who are they?" Usoop asked.

"I recognize them. Issac Clarke, an engineer who works up there in space." Fuyunyan said. "The other is Kat, a being from another universe where gravity doesn't work right."

"Looks like theyre going into see the boss. Lets follow them." Jexi said.


	7. Sinister, Supreme, Susie

Isacc and Kat landed in a room where water falls were flowing and cancelled their flight powers.

"This is amazing. Heckesville never had anything like this. Wouldnt you think… Isaac?" Kat asked as Isaac was on his comm.

"Ellie, its me. I havent been able to raise you on the communicator for a while," Isaac said. "Still, it's important this gets to you. Theres a power at work here thats turning everything on this planet into a machine. Maybe that could also be the source of the Markers, the necromorphs, the source of… everything thats going on."

"I'm sorry. But the number you have reached is unaccessible. Please try again later." a voice said on his comm.

"An operator? What the hell is this?" Isaac said before the two saw a girl robot lower from above.

"If you wanna make a new call, please hang up and try again." it said shutting the comm down.

Isaac then saw her giggle, propting him to draw his wrench. Kat also came to his side as the others arrived.

"I must be honest, I didn't expect native inhabitants, or even inhabitants from other worlds to have made it this far. Please excuse my manners, Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Susie, and I am the Executive Assistant to the Haltmann Works Company. Pleased to make your acquaintance." the robot girl said, bowing.

"Susie? She really coudnt have picked a better name?" Rainbow said.

"It was the name assigned when I was made. Now then, look at this planets resources for a moment. Fresh Air, clean water. This world in abundant in these, but the inhabitants of this world take it all for granted. Regrettable, but our Mechanising Occupation Project is already well underway." Susie said. "And his people have unfortunately been identified as… obstacles."

"So youre gonna get rid of us, is that it?" Isaac said.

" Indeed. Our most sincere condolences, and I'm sorry you all had to come all this way… but I'm afraid….you must all be destroyed!" Susie said pressing a button, dropping a giant mech down, her personal one. Getting on, she equipped a visor.

"I know the dangers of people covinced their making things right." Isaac said. "If were what stands between you and the rest of this planet, we'll put an end to this...now!"

"Cute. But its utterly futile to stop us in the end." Susie said.

"Oh yeah? Well bad news Susie, youre gonna take on all of us!" Soul said.

"Indeed. There are a lot more than I was hoping, but this will not stop my approach." Susie said as her Mech charged at them.

"Time for some experimentation of our own. First test, your mechs resistance, to fire!" Natsu said. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu shouted hitting the mech with both of his flaming fists.

"Sustainable damage. Now, Spin Attack!" Susic siad making the loose arms spin in a circle. They crashed into a window, spraying water into the room.

"Water…" Hope said. "Lucy, I got an idea."

Suddenly, the water began to float in midair. "Huh? What is this?" Susie asked as she saw the Bruxish outside the dome using Confusion to lift up the water then sent it right back at Susie, damaging the mech more.

"Lucy, summon Aquarius, and this time, let me do the talking!" Hope said.

"No way. That only works in water, not out of it. Besides, she's sort of not answering this week." Lucy said.

"Well, let me take care of this then." Sunset said. "Come on out my friend! Calling...Ningyo! Yo-kai Medal...do your thing!"

"Initiating Summon Chant."

A middle eastern theme then played as Ningyo swam towards the watch before stopping.

"Slippery Tribe now being summoned."

"Ningyo!" Ningyo said. "So amazing! My first summon party!" Ningyo said cheerfully.

"Whoa. Where'd you get her?" Hope asked.

"I sort of snagged her medal after I knocked her out in Nobunaga's Castle." Linkle said.

"Ningyo….flood her mech!" Sunset said.

"Okay. You have it!" Ningyo said as water began appearing out of nowhere and rushing only towards Susie. It blasted her mech until it exploded, but in the smoke, she escaped.

"Looks like we have a chase going on here." Peacock said.

"She's heading for the desert Luffy and the others were going to. We'll likely find her there." Jexi said.


	8. Gigabyte Grounds

They met up with Luffy and the others as they saw a desert with minerals being pulled right up from underneath the ground below.

"Hmm. Looks like some kind of mining operation going on here." Roll said.

"Yes. They're harvesting all precious minerals from the ground to be used for future creations." Isaac said.

"So, you two are the next two warriors on our adventure. Who picked you two?" Hope asked before Isaac pointed a wrench at him.

"Listen you, we don't care about your adventure. We only care about stopping whatever crisis is coming our way." Isaac said.

"Yes. These worlds must be defended." Kat said.

"B-but… Illusio and Yaksha had to have chosen you for something other than protecting this world." Linkle said.

"I didn't say this world. I mean all worlds." Isaac said.

"Yes. That was all they would say. Nothing else after that." Kat said.

"Yeah. It was the same for me too. Its seems whatevers coming, even they don't know what it is." Roy said.

"Not even Mewtwo knows, huh? Well, we have to figure it out soon. If its not Ubaune, then what is it?" Jexi asked.

"I dunno. All Mewtwo told me all he saw was darkness. Utter darkness." Isaac said.

"Same with Zoroark. Even he seemed afraid of it." Kat said.

As they advanced, Sci-Twi seemed deep in thought.

"This is nuts. First I get sent to wherever that world was and was asked questions, and Toma and that other kid were there. But what I saw...was it really a dream? And what exactly were those things I saw in it?"

"You wish to know of...its history?" asked a voice in her head.

"Huh? You again?" Sci-Twi thought.

"If you wish to know...then wait for the ship coated in red to encounter yours." the voice replied.

"A ship coated in red? But the only ship I know is...Spectra's. Could he be involved with this somehow?" Sci-Twi thought.

As they advanced, they saw a robot that looked all too familiar to sonic.

"Uh, sonic? Why does that robot look like you? Wait, dont tell me thats…"

"Metal Sonic." Sonic said. "Which would mean…"

"Oh Ho Ho Ho! Funny seeing you here hedgehog!" laughed a familiar voice as Eggman floated down from the sky.

"The Bad Doctor Eggman himself." Jexi said. "Anywhere Metal Sonic goes, you have to be here. Is Flux here too?"

"Not this time. I'm doing a solo job right now. He's busy with a special negotiation with those Kaima fellows." Eggman said. "Setting up a partnership."

"He's negotiating with Ubaune?" Hope said. "I bet she'll yell at him most of the way."

"He's wearing earplugs. But, they're going smoothly right now. But anyway, I decided to take Metal Sonic out for a little exercise and see if he has the chops to kill his doppelganger now." Eggman said.

Metal Sonic whizzed and whirred before doing the come at me pose at Sonic.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this. Metal Sonic brawls are the best, anyone got popcorn?" Charmy said.

"Bring it on, tin man." Sonic said as he and Metal Sonic ran at each other head on.

" Metal Sonic might know everything Sonic's going to do, but thats not gonna help him, since sonic knows everything he's gonna do." Luffy said.

"Strange, isn't it?" Vector said as the two Sonics brawled all across the desert.

The two even did the match punch for punch thing against each other. "Gotta say, you've really improved Metal. This is pretty fun." Sonic said.

Metal Sonic, as he was brawling, noticed that there was a signal coming from the main base.

"Supercomputer of operations located. Escaping from battle to recover then claim." Metal said as he rocketed away from Sonic.

"Huh? Hey! Get back here! We're not done yet!" Sonic shouted.

"He mustve located the AI thats powering all this stuff. C'mon, we gotta move!" Hope said. As they ran they found another memer of Steel Genius. It was a robot like creature with a big nose and bushy mustache.

"Whoa, a Probopass! But what's it doing out here?" Yumi asked.

"They're coming up." Probopass said. "To...the….south!" Probopass said as something began to tunnel up. Digging out of the ground came small grub like creatures with pincers on their mouths.

"Another pokemon found in the Alola region, and a bug type one at that." Hope said.

"Grubbin Colony located. They are prepared to evolve!" Probopass said.

The Grubbins then began glowing before becoming green cube like caterpillars with blue shield eyes and pincers.

"Grubbins have successfully evolved into Charjabugs." Probopass said.

"Sweet. Thanks for sharing this, Probopass. Now, could you take us to…" Hope began before seeing the Charjabugs evolving into large stag beetle like creatures with wings.

"Charjabugs have evolved into Vikavolts. Accelerated Evolution Experiment of Alola region species complete. Now attack intruders." Probopass said as he flew off, leaving the Vikavolt t to fly right at the heroes.

"Great. Now we have living bug zappers coming at us." Ciel said.

"And were gonna be fried if we dont think of something. If only we had a way to send it back at them." Hope said before Luffy ran before them as the Vikavolts fired Zap Cannons, only hitting him.

"Hehehe. That tickles." Luffy said laughing.

"Oh, right. Rubber doesn't conduct electricity." Hope said.

"Yeah. Now let's give you bugs swatting! Gumo Gumo no...Sickle!" Luffy shouted knocking away all of the Vikavolts.

"Impressive. Taking out all of those bugs in a single blow." Isaac said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine when they come to. Now let's get going." Sunny said.


	9. Mecha Knight

They soon came across Susie, where they were in an arena of electricity, and she was singing.

"Noble haltmann, we adore him."

"Noble Hatlmann, we adore him!"

"Every day… we wish him...glory!"

"What are you doing?!" Nami asked, surprising Susie.

"Ah! Oh, pardon me. I was just singing our company theme song. I was always singing it when I am alone." Susie said.

"You got weird habits." Hope said.

"But lets move on, shall we? You know, I was so impressed with that robo-hedgehog that flew by an hour ago. What was his name? Ah yes...Metal Sonic. He reminded me of this specimen I saw. He was a brave knight. He was so brave and strong...that I gave him a remodel and made him a security guard." Susie said.

"You robotosized Meta Knight?!" Pit asked.

"Of course I did, all for the glory of Haltmann, of course." Susie said pressing a button and making him drop down. "And thats not all. On our way here, we picked up something that may seem familiar to those who came to the island called… Skyloft, was it?"

"Skyloft?" Kirito wondered. "What did you take?"

"A most fascinating species, really. One of three legendary beasts created by a phoenix that may even be considered a deity. I adore that rainbow bird, Hoh-Oh."

"Ho-Oh? Then that means the one you took was.." Luffy said.

Before them appeared Raikou in mechanized armor.

"I found it unconscious on the island. Pretty amazing if I don't say myself." Susie said. "I now present to you… Model R-1002 Mecha Raikou and Model M-7110 Mecha Knight… ENGAGE!"

Susie quickly pressed another button, allowing both to turn on. But Raikou was being shocked by its armor, prompting it to attack as Susie escaped.

"Must….resist. But...can't." Raikou growled before it roared.

"Not to worry, beast. You'll be out in no time." Volt said. "I promise."

"Jexi, do you think…?" Hope asked.

"No. They aren't meant to be." Jexi said.

"Were gonna free them either way. And i got a message to tell it after. Let's go!"

Mecha Knight and Raikou charged with lightning fast speed, nearly hitting them on all sides.

"Whoa. These guys are pretty quick." Sonic said. "And that's coming from me."

"Go for the knight. The beast is mine alone." Volt said charging his fist.

"He may not be his perfect Link, but he does care for him." Hope said.

"Of course he does. Volt knows the pain Raikou is in. He wants to free him from control." Lemon said.

As they fought Mecha Knight, he attackes with missles and his Laser sword.

"Tails, you got any bright Ideas? We need to take down Mecha Knight and get the real one back." Hope asked.

"Hard to do that. Mecha Knight isn't like the others. He may be part robot, but there are still organic components to him. I can't hack him." Tails said.

"Then we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way." Natsu said. " Its time for an all out beat down."

Hope scanned the situatioon. "Hmmm. He's too fast for usto attack. So we just have to outsmart it."

"I'm way ahead of you." Sci-Twi said typing something in on tails computer. "Mecha Knight may be a cyborg, but he still has a receiver."

Mecha Knights eyes then beeped as it took the air and began banging itself against the pylon.

"Yes, shes overridden it's programming." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. Mecha Knights directive now is to force itself to shut down." Sci-Twi said.

As for Raikou, it and Volt had already been worn down as the beast ran towards Volt.

"Lightning...Fist!" Volt shouted hitting Raikou directly, freeing it from the armor. It looked around for a moment before leaping away from the area.

"Wait!" Hope said making it stop.

"You. What do you want?" Raikou asked.

"I have a message for the other Johto Legends!" Hope said.

"You're wasting your time. We haven't seen each other in five years after the light bringer battled us." Raikou said vanishing with lightning.

"What were you gonna tell Suicune and Entei?" Chopper asked.

"That they cant ingore this fight any longer. If were gonna stop whatevers coming, we need the ones that fight for good. Including… those three." Hope said.

"Hope, its not up to you. You can't make that decision for them. Either they fight on their own, or they don't. You can't command them." Zoro said.

"Yeah. I know. Suicunes always been a bit of a drifter. And Entei, well… he's Entei." Hope said.

"The light bringer?...Illuma. Of course she would conquer them." Volt said.

"Is she...one of your people?"

"She's a color fighter. User of the Light Style and a High Master like Blazer and Umbra." Volt said. "Counting them, theres only one more. The intellectual Water Maiden, user of the Water Style...Mist."

"So that's why Blazer wanted to fight inferno. He's trying to make him see what fire is." Hope said.

"Yeah. Blazer knows how real fire is suppose to be because he fought Illuma once alongside Umbra and lost one sidedly. She's very powerful...even more than all of you combined." Volt said.

Hope gulped. She may be someone even Jexi may not be able to beat.


	10. Rhythm Route

The fifth area was a city compared to Resolution Road, but was lit up like vegas and had lots of lights all over it.

"Wow. Modernization hit this part of Dreamland hard. I hardly even recognize it anymore." Tsuchigumo said.

"Yeah, didn't think you would, stupid spider." said a voice.

"Great. Him." Tsuchigumo said looking up to see a man with a frog tongue like ponytail and a pale face. "Ogama. I thought you'd be frogs legs by now."

"Please, its gonna take more than this to get me, web head." Ogama said.

"Alright, we finally found you!" Hope said. "Listen, the Kaima are after you and we need to get you to safety. But first… we need to shut down Haltmann's operations here."

"Cute. Little kid thinks he's a hero." Ogama said belittling Hope. "No worries, I'll protect you from the big scary robots."

"Thats enough from you!" Jexi said going up to him. "What makes a frog like you think you can bully my-"

"Aw, the other kid thinks he's a hero too. No worries. I'll protect all of…" Ogama said before looking at Naruto. "The ninja kid. I know you. Jiraiya told me all about you last time we met."

"Jiraiya? One of the three Legendary Sannin? He trained this kid?" Tsuchigumo said.

"Yeah. Jiraiya and I were friends till the day he croaked. He told me all about you." Ogama said approaching Naruto. "You followed him, became gutsy, and mastered Sage Mode. Not alot of people can do that."

"Yeah. I'll admit that the training was hard, but the pervy sage was with me all the way." Naruto said.

"Hmm. He always did see you as a favorite." Ogama said before leaving a medal in Naruto's hands. "Consider it a present. In remembrance of him." Ogama said leaping off.

"NO! Ogama gone?" said a voice as Gokai dropped down. "You...you chase of Gokai's prey. Now Gokai mad!" he said pounding his fists into the ground.

"Gokai, another one of the Kaima executives. Born from Ubaune's Malice with power over...uh what is your power?" Hope asked.

"Gokai no tell till the right time." Gokai said. "Powers distributed by Ubaune herself and….ah! Gokai called Lady Ubaune just plain Ubaune."

"Uh-oh…" Hope said putting in earplugs.

"No worries. I make up for it! You up next buddy!" Gokai said as a mud creature with one eye rose up. "Dorotabo Kai!"

"Dorotabo. A classic Yo-kai born from the anger of a deceased farmer who died in the rice paddies." Fuyunyan said.

"If hes made of mud, it's gonna be impossible to purify him." Erica said.

"Go and get them. Gokai go wait at company building." Gokai said leaping away.

Dorotabo stared at them.

"Fuyunyan, youre the purification expert, how do we help him?" Hope asked.

"A purity circle around his body as well as an incantation. That should be enough to fix him." Fuyunyan said.

"A circle? From what?"

"From what had caused his original demise...rice." Fuyunyan said. "Its a common method used by rice farmers to keep his grudge away."

"How are we supposed to have rice on us?" Hope asked before seeing Sanji with a few bags of it. "Where the heck did you get rice?"

"I was saving it for our dinner, but if this is gonna stop the mud man…." Sanji said opening a bag and surrounding Dorotabo with a circle of it.

Fuyunyan then recited the incantation as Dorotabo screamed before out of him came the Kaima inspiriting him.

"Kirby!" Hope said as Kirby sucked it up.

"Urgh, I don't feel good." Dorotabo said coughing up some mud as well as his medal. "I'm going back to the rice fields." he added as he moved on.

"Alright. Now we have the two Yo-kai Gokai had." Hope said. "And from the specs, his attribute is Earth."

"That was already obvious given he's made of mud." Kanji said.

"Guess all that's left is to deal with Gokai as well as the Haltmann Works Company." Kat said.

"Yeah. But first, shutting down the pylon in this place takes top priority." Tails said.

"Lets not waste any more time. I'll show that frog whos a kid." Hope said running into the pylon. There he saw Susie rising from the floor singing the exact same theme.

We Implore you, Dear Haltmann

We Implore you, Dear Haltmann

Bless

Our Work

And be at ease!

"You have some serious issues, lady." Hope said.

"Oh, you all made it. I must say I am impressed. You all reduced our Mecha Knight to nothing but scrap metal. So, we had Reuniclus make up this little beauty." Susie said holding a capsule with a purple slime like ball inside. "He's ruthless, he's savage. He's… clone of royal proportions."

"You cloned Dedede, didnt you?" Pit asked.

"Yes. And it appears...he has a grudge against the pink puffball." Susie said as the purple ball reacted when pointed to Kirby's direction. Susie then tossed the capsule up as it broke.

"Get ready for...Model D-DD3D….Dedede Clone!" Susie said.

The ball then took on the form of a purple Dedede who landed on the ground and glared right at Kirby.

"A clone of Dedede, made of self replicating Nanotech, impressive." Sci-Twi said.

"Ah, so you are impressed with my work." said a voice as they saw a large cell mass with arms looking down from an observation deck. "Well, it is a big project of mine."

"You're Reuniclus right?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Leader and Head Scientist of Steel Genius. Now, please fight my creation. I wanna see how well he does in the field." Reuniclus said.

The dedede clone dashed and attacked the oncoming heroes with various weapons and tools.

"I have an idea. If its made up of nano bots, then we just have to disrupt it with a pulse of some kind." Tails said.

"A pulse? Oh and then I suppose you want to hit it with rocks?" Reuniclus said. "My creation has been tested against pulses, so you can rule that out. In fact, Dedede Clone….subdivide!"

The Dedede Clone the split into three puddles and out of each of them came a Dedede.

"Face it, you cant beat my creation. Its… perfect. The perfect Nano Warrior!" Reuniclus said.

As they reached the rooftops, the three Dedede's jumped into a cannon of sorts and prepared to open fire upon them.

"I also taught him how to operate a cannon." Reuniclus said.

Kirby gained a face of determination as a bomb was fired at him. Kirby sucked up the bomb and then donned a pointed cap and became Bomb Kirby. Kirby then pulled out a bomb the same size of the one he swallowed and tossed it at the Dedede's, making their cannon explode and sending them flying.

"Huh? Guess there's still a few more bugs to work out." Reuniclus said thinking.

As he was thinking, he was open, prompting hope to grab him.

"Got you! It's over Reuniclus, call off the deal with Haltmann and tell him to cancel-" Hope began before Reuniclus plucked a hair off Hope. "Ow!"

"Perfect. Next sample for the next nano warrior experiment. Hopefully, this one goes better." Reuniclus said using psychic to toss Hope off. "Now I must be going. I have dozens of more experiments to get back to work on." Reuniclus said teleporting away,

"What the heck was with that guy?" Hope said as a few Solosis appeared.

"Please forgive him. Reuniclus doesn't really care about what other lifeforms have to say, all he cares about are the experiments and the results. He absolutely loves his work." Solosis said.

"I dont want him to use that for Haltmann works. A clone of Dedede is one thing, but me… you have to take us straight to Haltmann's main office now!" Hope said.

"We don't technically have to. We don't even like you guys. Besides, you don't need a teleporter. His office is right there." A Solosis said pointing to the main ship the pylons came from.

"Well, guess I know where we're going next then." Hope said.


	11. Return of the Demon Lord of Wrath

They dashed up to Haltmann's office and saw Susie and Gokai with an upgraded Mecha Knight. But as it dashed to them, Sonic dismantled it quickly.

Susie was shocked. "H-how? The most advanced technologies we have to offer, all powered by are computer, Star Dream, bested by...a hedgehog and a puffball. Why I…"

"That's quite enough Susie." said a voice as a man with a mustache in a floating golden chair turned around. "You're dismissed."

"Yes, Mr. Haltmann." Susie said backing out of the room.

"So, you're…." Amy began.

"Yes. I am Haltmann. The CEO and owner of this entire company." Haltmann said.

"So why Popstar? Why colonize it and become evil?" Hope said. "Haltmann works had been one of the most successful companies for years over, and now we see what really goes on behind the scenes."

"I'm only following the plan given by our main computer." Haltmann said clapping his hands as out of the ground came a white computer core. "Star Dream, made with the technology of the most advanced civilizations such as the Azran and Skypians."

"So, youve been followin us, each and everyone of us, on our adventures." Hope said.

"Heheheh. All those battles you had Were perfect covers. But we only hit the major ones such as the Battle across the Ages in Hyrule as well as awakening all of these!" Haltmann said clapping as they saw attached to the walls the golems from Froenborg.

"The golems? But these things nearly ended the world. Why would you even consider bringing them aboard?" Jexi asked in anger.

"Profit. I'm hoping to use them as soldiers for global domination. Its actually from their tech we made the invader armor." Haltmann said.

"Youre insane! First Lexcorp, then Hammer Industries, and now your company!" Hope said.

"Yeah, most comic series have to have at least one company gone bad." Rainbow said.

"Well, if youre so eager to stop us…" Haltmann said going into a battle armor of his own. "Prepare to be terminated!" he added as a vizor covered his eyes.

"I dont think so. Were shutting you down, Haltmann. Erica, keep him busy. Nana, Whack-A-mole maneuver. Gemini, Zephyr, go hard and fast and take out his arms!"

While Erica shot at the gold plated robot with Gabriel and Raphael, Gemini and Zephyr ran in to attack the arms of his large mech. While Nana and Toph went in hard and tried to bash his head in.

"What do you all think youre doing?" Haltmann asked trying to fend of Zephyr from jumping.

"I'm working here!" Zephey said shooting one of the arms.

"It's curtains for you, pardner!" Gemini said slicing the other off.

"Savages!" Haltmann said jumping to Star Dream. "Well lets see how you like it when I unleash the full power of Star Dream upon all of you." he said as a helmet thing came down from the computer.

Before Susie could make any movements, Metal Sonic crashed through the window and knocked haltman out, standing atop Star Dream and Laughing.

"All living things kneel before your master!" Metal sonic said blasting lighting into the air and sriking down, making the eneitre base explode. The hereos escaped unschated, but then the ey saw the pieces of the base and Star Dream assembling, transforming Metal Sonic into a giant white and blue dragon beast that roared across the skies.

"Yes. All of this power is now….Argh! Wait, something isn't right." Metal Sonic said. "Something has infiltrated my systems."

"I hate to break it to you, machine. But your body is now mine." said a voice.

Susie had the control helmet. And was laughing.

"Oh, you dirty double crosser. You were a spy." Haltmann said.

"Yep. A corporate spy. Now I can sell Star Dream for millions and live rich life." Susie said.

"Sorry, little robot girl...But that will not happen." said the voice speaking through Metal Sonic. "I have taken his body as my own, same as Star Dream."

"Wait. I've heard that voice before...Daemon?" Jexi asked.

"Correct. Its been quite some time, so called heroes of the piece." Daemon said.

"But how? We saw you commit suicide before our eyes." Naoto said.

"I know my people's technology, after all, I was once part of the Azran. I input a part of my personality so that I could live on one day. And...that day is today." Daemon said. "Now with this new power, I will do what the other Demon Lords could not...destroy this pitiful universe."

Wasting no time, Daemon completed the transformation and grew the wings needed to make the true form, Metal Overlord.

"Now, for my first mark, I think I'll finish off whats left of this pitiful planet." Daemon said as he began soaring over Popstar.

"Okay sonic, you beat this abomination before, whats the play?" Hope said.

"I….don't know." Sonic said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Hope said.

"Before, Metal was just metal, now he's something completely different." Sonic said. "Its over."

Kirby then gained a face of determination as he ran to a piece of invader armor and hopped right in. Raising into the sky was the Halberd, piloted by a cured Meta Knight.

Kirby's Robobot Armor then scanned the Halberd and it transformed into a Kirby version of it.

"That'll work. Lets fly!" Hope said before he and all the other, minus Sonic, were cut off by a giant hand. They looked up to see the large hand belonging to a 100 ft Gokai. "Sorry, bugs. But Gokai still have job to do...crush little runts."

"Size changing, so thats his power." Hope said.

"Yes. This power given to Gokai by Lady Ubaune. Now Gokai use it to squish you!" Gokai shouted.

"Sonic! Go on without us! We'll handle things from here!" Jexi shouted.

Sonic knew without the Chaos Emeralds, he wouldnt put a dent in Metal Overlord like last time. But he smiled as he boarded the Halberd Kirby, Kirbys body inside it.

"Okay Kirby, lets get ready to do this. We'll show that Demon lord creep the real super power of a duo." Sonic said.

"Yay!" Kirby said as the Halberd Kirby rocketed after the monstrosity.

(Cue- Sonic Heroes: What I'm made of by Crush 40)

"So, you two think you can take me alone? Youre either brave, or really really stupid." Daemon said.

"I dont need my Super Sonic form to take you on. I got a pink puffball consciously inside this battle ship. That's not stupidity, that's courage!" Sonic said.

Daemon prompted Metal Overlord to blast three sections of crystal.

"Crystal Attack incoming! Blast through it!" Sonic said.

Halberd Kirby then rocketed right through the crystals head on.

"Crystals? What is with this pathetic machine? Let's go with missiles!" Daemon said launching missiles at them.

"Tails used Thunder Shoot to knock these down before, but how are we-" Sonic said before Halberd Kirby fired its cannons at the missiles, taking them out. "Right. Gotta remember, same battle, new partner."

"Urgh! This thing still has one more attack left. I'll take you out with this." Daemon said grabbing a nearby moon and hurling it at them.

"Normally they were battle ships and Knuckes would just blast em out, but we got something even better." Sonic said.

Out of the deck same the famous lobster claw that pierce right through the moon.

"Errr. Forget this stupid battle ettiquette." Daemon said flying and grabbing both ends of the ship. "I'll just rip your pathetic ship apart!"

Meta knight then jumped to a key hole.

"Not today. Finish him, you two!" Meta Knight said.

Jabbing galaxia into the keyhole, Kirby's suit launched right at Metal Overlord, producing a giant drill some people would make a reference to Gurren Lagann. Kirby piloting the suit drilled right through Metal Overlords core.

"This is….impossible. I went to the trouble of coming back...just to destroy this universe." Daemon said. "I can't believe...I'm dying all over again!" Daemon shouted as he faded into nothing just as Metal exploded.

"It's no use. Why cant I defeat you?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Because we're, no, I'm a sonic hero. But Metal, remember I'm always up for a rematch." Sonic said as Metal crashed into the earth below. Sonic looked up to see the Kirby Robobot Armor hold the little puffball and tossing it down to the planet as yellow tears rolled down its face.

Sonic skydived down to the planet and saw Gokai crash down in the ground below. Before he could get jammed between the cliffsides, Titanica caught him as she was positioned in between the canyon horozontally.

"Gotcha." Titanica said struggling to hold up an unconscious Gokai. "Whoa he's heavy."

"GOKAI! You failed me! Banished! I'll take the power I gave you now." Ubaune shouted to the unconscious being who just lied there unresponsive and shrinking back to normal.

Sonic landed after that and saw Gokai wake up.

"Gokai hear everything. Bansihed? Maybe Gokai can still beat you all and…" Gokai started.

"Gokai, dont assume pure muscle is the solution to everything. Sometimes, you gotta stop and think. Is battling us now really worth it?" Hope asked.

"Well, maybe? No no. Gokai..just gonna go now. Don't even want this stupid thing anymore." Gokai said chucking his medal as he left.

"We'll keep it safe. Hey, anyone seen susie?" Hope asked.

"She left after the whole thing was done." Yukiko said. "I doubt we'll ever meet her again."

Meanwhile at Ubaune's palace, Ubaune was looking at a creature with a long beard and horns as well as a tall one with most of his face covered except for his eyes and bull horns.

"Nankai, Hakai. You two are my only executives left. We're running out of options so I am givng you both missions. Hakai, you are to research a possible weapon that could guarantee me domination of this universe and elimination of the humans!" Ubaune said.

"At once, Lady Ubaune. I shall do the best to my ability. Born from your Anger, I will not rest till they all feel your wrath." Hakai said leaving.

"Nankai, as for you, I have recently located the Classic Yokai healer, Qilin. He has been found flying over the place where heroes reign. I want you to collect him for me and make him a Kai Servant!" Ubaune said.

"At once, as born from your suspicion, I will put him under 100%. My motto is, the only good worker is an absolutely loyal one who follows all orders." Nankai said.

"Oh, and Nankai… if you by any chance run into a hero known as All Might…" Ubaune began.

"All Might? Ah yes. The so called Symbol of Peace. Not to worry. I already have a protocol prepared special for him." Nankai said.

"Then make sure its ready. And whatever you do… DO NOT FAIL ME!" Ubaune shoued.

To be continued….


End file.
